Unexpected Feelings
by Eziali
Summary: GrimmIchi. Possible Mpreg. Vote on my poll. Two people in love are fighting in a war and their only problem is that no one can know about them being together because their on opposite sides HIATUS DUE TO HORRIBLE WRITING


**Qu'est-ce que l'amour?**

**A/N: This is my first FanFiction so please be nice I accept flame and helpful criticism. But don't put like "I dont know" is incorrect it's supposed to be "I don't know" I know I can't spell and I don't do grammar. Also Ichi-berry's a little OOC but it's really obvious. Also, I'm not sure if I want it to be a Mpreg so I'll leave up to you guys there is a poll for it on my page.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Bleach Ichi-berry would be a cute little uke but since he isn't I guess I don't own Bleach.**

**Warnings: YAOI If you dont like it there is a perfectly good Back button for you to click -_-V,Slight OOCness,Minor Smut Action**

**Now enjoy the show chapter story whatever go ahead I have a headache now UGH!**

**"Nya:Talking**

**'Nya':Thinking**

**Nya:Flashback/P.O.V/Me**

* * *

_Love what a wonderful thing_

_For "it" people shall do a_

_Numerous amounts of things_

_For they shall climb over mountains_

_Swim throughout the great seas_

_And build buildings as tall as the skies._

_For when are two sides pull us apart I shall always love you_

_Love, what a wonderful thing._

* * *

**Ichigo's P.O.V**

When I first saw his strong broad shoulders and well-defined abs that make you just wanna…_mmm._

I almost dropped to my knees and begged him to fuck me. With that sexy smirk of his and said in such sexy, _husky_ voice that made you wanna melt.

"Hey there, berry, lets fight. Haven't repaid you for making me lose my arm," Grimmjow said.

"Grimmjow w-w-what are you doing here? And, what happened to your arm?" Dammit, I stuttered. I gotta get outta here before I do something stupid.

And, what the hell did he mean by me 'making him lose his arm'?

"Ichigo, are you okay? Don't worry, I will help." Shit, when did Rukia and Renji get here?

"Shut up, pipsqueak, I had it under control." I turned back to Grimmjow and for some reason he was glaring at Rukia and Renji.

"Eh. . . can't fight your own battles huh, berry?" Damn, now Grimmjow thinks I'm weak. Man, I'm gonna kill you later, Rukia. "Hmm, you're not worth my time right now."

I go over to Rukia and pull her up by her collar and yell, "WHY DID YOU HELP!?" I set her down and sighed. "I'm going home deal with the Soul Society by yourself."

_Time Skip:Ichi's room_

**Normal P.O.V**

'Why did Rukia and Renji have to interfere? I was fine on my own,' Ichi thought while changing into a sweater that reached his mid thighs and shorts that peeked out just a bit. Ichigo sat on his bed and laid back so his head was resting on his hands.

'I can't believe that happened that he looked so hurt, and there was so much blood.' Ichigo stands up quickly, "I wonder if he's okay." He goes to grab his badge then stops.

"What am I doing? He's the enemy. I shouldn't even be thinking like this, let alone _caring_ for him. UGH." Ichigo falls on his bed and goes to sleep. What he didn't notice was that a certain blue-haired neko was watching him have his little panic attack.

_A little earlier in Hueco Mundo_

**Grimm's P.O.V**

Man, why did that pineapple and midget have to get in the way of our fight? I just want to go back and kill those pathetic wastes of life. Wonder what Kurosaki is up to maybe he's thinking about our fight or he was so sweaty from our fight he took a shower and the rivulets of water cascaded down his luscious kissed by the sun skin with it slowly making its way to his as-...What the hell is wrong with me? Why am I thinking about that stupid shinigami so much?

"DAMNIT!"

"'Ey, Neko-chan, what made ya such a grumpy puss?" UGH! That damned fox-face bastard just made my mood worse.

"What do you want fox-face? I'm busy."

He got closer to me, with that stupid smile.

"Aww~ Neko-chan, why ya bein so mean ta me," he whined.

I just can't take it anymore. I opened up a Garganta and left to the human world.

_(Time skip:World of the Living(Still in Grimm's P.O.V)_

Why did I even come here when the human world is so boring? Hmmm maybe I'll go fight my little berry. Wait, when did I start calling him mine? And, where the fuck did the berry come from?

You're losing it, Grimmjow.

That's it.

Stop thinking about ber...er the Shinigami. Yeah, stop thinking about his long, perfect orange hair**(in my story he has long hair okay)** that seductively sways right above that cute peach butt and his lithe body that-

"DAMNIT! WHY DOES THAT KEEP HAPPENING ...you know what? Fuck, Ima go see _**my berry**_."

_Another Timeskip:Finally outside Ichi's room(Srry I knw I do that alot anyways Still Grimmy's turn XD)_

"I wonder if he's okay."

_Hmmm_ my berry cares about me.

"What am I doing? He's the enemy. I shouldn't even be thinking like this, let alone caring for him. UGH."

He falls back on his bed and falls asleep. "Hehe, look at my berry sleeping so cutely. Well, he is going to get an amazing pillow." **(Grimm's also a bit OOC)** I climbed through his window and crawled into bed. Once I got settled he cuddled up to me, and I dozed off with a smile.

**Ichi's P.O.V**

'Mhm comfy' I thought while cuddling my pillow which got even more snugglier.** (if ****thats**** a word)** When my pillow groaned, I woke up completely. "The fuck? Why is Grimmjow in my bed?" I whispered in fear of waking him up not that I'm scared of him or anything it would just be awkward.

Yeah.

"Oh My God. I can't believe I used him as my pillow and I didn't wake up. I could have messed with him in his sleep." Wait thats not what i should be thinking. I should be freaking out, kicking his ass. Something that signifies that we are enemies and shouldn't be waking up together. "Ugh...mm,"

Oh no. He's waking up. Maybe if I pretend to be asleep, he'll just leave. I lay and wait for what's to come.

"Ahhh~ oh my little berry is still sleeping." Who the hell is he calling berry? It better not be me. "Berry I know you're awake, so stop faking it already."

'Damn how he find out,' I thought.

"Because you tensed when I called you berry," he answered my thoughts, as if he were telepathic. I looked up from his chest to see that stupid sexy smirk and I felt my cheeks get warm."Oh, is that a blush I see, berry?" He chuckled

"S-shut up you stupid (sexy) bastard. Now tell me why you're here before I kick your ass." He got out of my bed and sat on my desk

"Aw, berry, don't be like that. From what I heard last night, you seem to care about me dearly," he said while laughing.

"W-w-what are you talking about I nev-" He stopped my babbling with a quick kiss. When he tried to stick his tongue in my mouth I tried to push him off. When finally released my lips, I could feel my blush spread down to my feet.

"Now, berry, I believe that was a lie. Now for every lie you tell I'll kiss you or maybe I'll do more." What just happened how did it come to this?

"Huuuuuuuuuh!?"

**Ichi's P.O.V**

"What's the matter berry? Was that your first kiss?"

"Y-You just kissed me!" Not that I'm complaining, but its still not right

"Yeah, so?"

Did he just say 'so'? That bastard!

"What the hell do you mean 'so'? You just kissed me. Your _enemy_, and...ugh that was my u-um…"

I yelled, somewhat flustered, but I won't admit it. "_'Um,_' what? Don't tell me that was your first kiss, berry."

I felt heat rising to my face while I muttered, "So, what if it was? And, STOP CALLING ME BERRY!" He may be hot, but he's starting to get on my nerves.

"Oh, come on you know you like it when I call you that, right, my Ichi-berry." First it's 'berry' now it's 'Ichi-berry.' Well, two can play at that game. I walked closer to him and put my arms around his neck. "Fine you can call me _Ichi-berry_," he smirked. "If and only if I get to call you my Grimm-kitty" and his sexy smirk finally fell.

I grinned. "So can I,"

_Score: 1 for Ichi 0 for Grimmy_

**Grimm's P.O.V**

Damn, my berry's so sexy when he's trying to take control..._hmm_, wonder if he likes to take control during sex. Oh, Kami, I'm getting hard. Man, I love it with his arms around my neck. God, I wanna kiss him again.

"So can I," he said looking so fucking sexy. Crap, was he talking?

"Um, yeah sure," he released me from his hold and left to sit on his desk with his leg crossed over his knee and said so very seductively, "So I can call you my Grimm-kitty." I smirk and walk up to where he's sitting and lean in as if to kiss but stop just before our lips meet.

"Of course you can, Ichi-berry. You can call me whatever you like, just as long as you're screaming my name while I'm pounding into that tight little peach butt of yours."

His blush looked like a cute little strawberry.

_Score 1 for Ichi 2 for Grimm_

He pushes me away and hops off his desk, blush still present of course. "Okay, other than successfully managing to embarrass me, can you tell why you're here?"

Good question why am I here again…

Oh right.

"Isn't that obvious, berry? I just wanted to see that sexy ass of yours." My berry turned into the ripe strawberry he is while he started stuttering. "W-what..b-but..e-nemy" Cute.

"Don't tell me you don't like it whenever I touch you, or when I kissed you," I said while backing him into his desk. "W-Well I don't not like it, but we're enemies so we shouldn't do it anyway."

Silly berry, why must you over think things?

"Are you saying you don't want me, or am I just your enemy?" Oh my, he's blushing again. Cute. Wow, I'm saying cute a lot, huh? Hmm, weird. Ah, my berry's about to speak.

"I-I-I do like you, but do you um...uh..even like me, and if you were kidding about that stuff earlier, I'll. Kill. You."

"No, I don't_-gets hit-_OW," Ichi started to tear up. _Damn._ "Like I was saying, I don't really know what the concept of like or love is, but I know I can't get you outta my head no matter how hard I try. And, I know that I want you_-leans in close-_all of you."

**End Chapter 1**

**A/N:Okay first chapter is finished lucky I already started chapter 2 so fear not I shall prevail.(Leave how I speak ALONE)Also any helpful suggestions would be helpful really and this is technically my first written fic so be nice please(*~*) or I'll any who reviews gets a donut and a cookie because I like donuts and so should you.**

**Goodbye and Please Review~-(/୧~୨)/\(୧~୨\)**


End file.
